Love Me Dead
by sunshineandgothic
Summary: Summary inside, there are some OC's and there's a major character death. so you have been warned. So read the summary hopefully its good


Love me dead.

Sky high fanfiction: WarrenxWill , LaylaxWill and a bit of Zach and will (who knows?)

summery:

After the first year Warren wants nothing to do with them. Though who cares, Will's with Layla, Zach's with Magenta and Ethan... well he's too busy studying to care. Freeze girl (Sarah) is also included in the gang and they all plan for this year too be good. Although unaware of how Warren has planned his year- To brake out his father from Solitude. Now they all must look out for Warren's family and a few love suprises along the way. Sophomore year is going to be eventful.

Notes: Layla is now in hero class after the prom thing.

Oc's in this chapter:

Warrens sister : Angela Peace: Age-15, Freshman, Her power: Mind reading/ momory reading/ Mind control. , Moody as Warren, Put in hero support because she refused to show her power.

1:

Will P.O.V:

I always like the first day back after the holidays . Its really exciting. Meeting friends who I could not see over the past few weeks, seeing new freshman freak out and meeting my girlfriend- Layla.

I missed Layla so much over the summer. I would of gone to see her if she hadn't been on holiday with her mother. I know your probably thinking 'Will you can fly why didn't you fly to her?' I mean COULD of if i wasn't stuck at Sky High 24/7 and under suvalence of the Principle no less. 'Why did you have to spend 24/7 at Sky High?' well thats an intresting question, but you see, it was because of the prom incident. Yes that magical time where most of the Sky High and pupils and adults where transformed into babies (well apart from me, Layla, Zach, Ethan, Magenta, Speed, Penny, Lash and Warren) but then again i shouldnt really include Lash, Speed and Penny since they were not really on 'our' side. Anyhow because of the damadge we made; tearing down walls, fireballs (supplied by Warren), Smashing of windows (which were caused by me falling through them or Laylawith making foliage shoot through them), and like i said the excessive use of foliage, i had to reconstruct the whole Sky High. On my own. Everyone else got of scot free because i took all the blame. i didnt mind i wasn't busy over the holidays as where they. It didnt take me too long only a few weeks of constant working. i mean i could fly everywhere and my strength helped a great deal.

"WILL" my head shot up before i could recognise the voice. It was Layla. Waiting alone at are bus stop. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I wrapped my arms around her taller figure and kissed her cheek. God how i missed Layla over the summer so we stayed like this for a little while longer just looking into each others eyes then smiling.

I stood back and glanced at Layla. Her hair was down -which looks good on her i do say so myself - her short grass coloured skirt which passed to half her thigh and her plain white ruffled shirt which was gracefully un tucked from her skirt. I didnt have time to cheack her shoes before she interjected.

"Youv'e gotten taller, Will" she said giggling. It was true I have gotten a little taller but not by much. I was just 2 Inches of Layla now before I was at least 4 inches shorter. I looked at my own apperance. An old pair of white converse, blue jeans and a red top. Nothing TOO fancy but still kept with the 'Traditional' red, white and blue colours.

I looked at Layla and laughed.

"Are you sure you're not shrinking?"

"Im not shrinking!" she huffed then smiled when she looked at something over my shoulder "The bus is here"

There it was. The 'Public school' bus. Ready to take us beyond the clouds.

"Hello Will, Layla. Welcome aboard" The voice of the bus driver said as he eased the bus to a stop. Ron Wilson, Bus driver.

Warren P.O.V:

I groaned and sat up from my bed then cheacked the clock ' 8.40am'. School started at 9, I had plenty of time.I faced my mirror.

I didn't care too much about my apperance but i decided i might aswell make SOME effort to impress... You know what it doesn't matter, No point narrating it. I stood up then walked towards the bathroom.

My hand knocked onto the door.

"Anyone there?" I asked rolling my eyes a little.

"Me" A tiny voice was heard through the thick wooden door.

"Angela, Hurry up im going to be late"

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, wouldn't we?" Angela answered back laughing. I grined my teeth together i disliked my sister for VERY obvious reasons. She was too preppy and sarcastic and liked to manipulate people. I guess she was too preppy because it was her first day at Sky High. Yes my sister had a power. She controlled minds. Thoughnot just a mind controller she could see peoples memories and read peoples minds.I didn't know where she got that sort of power from but it turned out Nanna Peace wasn't so innocent. We dont talk about her though. Dad killed her just before Will's dad sent him into solitude.

"Hurry the fuck up or i WILL burn you" I threatened getting a bit pissed of now.

"Alright, Alright Jeeezzz" The door swung open and there was Angela.

Another reason i hated Angela . She looked like a girl me.

Angela Peace: Black hair, Brown eyes and a leather jacket too.

I pushed my way in knocking her out of the way before she had the chance to retaliate with a 'HEY!' or a ' A thanks would be nice' ill give her a thanks-

"I heard that" she said from the other side of the doorthen skipped away.

God, No privacy.

NOTES:

+ Hello and welcome to my second ever Fan Fiction! I was bored so i thought Hey! Why not write a Fan Fiction about SKy High then i read ' Oxygen by Twany The Disturbed ' and i fell in love with the story and the Warren and Will paring. So i thought Why Not? (If you havent read Oxygen go do it... Now! :D )

+ Yes this si an M Warren and Will and as you may be thinking why is he dating Layla, I just wanted it to be like the year after the movie thing so sorry if you dissaprove but it wont be Will and Layla for much longer ;)

+ I gave Warren a sister! Hopefully you will like her as much as i do! She will be so much fun in the chapters to come! Oh and i also gave Freeze girl a name, YAY! her name's Sarah, she looked like a Sarah to me. If you's don't like her name then MEHHH! Whatever on the character thing it just said Freeze girl.

+ Ok i know there are ALOT of errors but im sorry i tried my best ok so please dont be like 'Oh this is crap' or ' You spelt -so and so- wrong ass wipe' because i do have feelings D: but if its constructive critisism fine by me :) but please some good reviews, if i get at least 1 or 2 good reviews i will update like the next day! I answer back to any questions so dont be shy were all friends here -Hugs- if you send me a rude review I will send my Sky High army on you :D. Anyhow hoped you liked it see you in the next round.

-Lidd (sunshineandgothic)

Next time: School begins and the Fresh men are introduced! Warren ignore the gang and leaves Will confused!

Till net time x


End file.
